The prior art is aware of various masking devices adapted to be associated with a source of energy, for example, an X-ray machine to shield various parts of a person's body or an object from the rays. These shields and their adaptability to either an energy source machine or the person or object can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,426,884; 3,233,248; 3,631,249; 3,678,233; 3,944,838; 3,986,036; 4,082,957; and 4,266,139, which is a prior development of the present inventor. These patents typify the general state of the art in this area.